


Somewhere in Taksim Square

by LadyBee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Abuse, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Love, Physical Abuse, Reconciliation, Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBee/pseuds/LadyBee
Summary: “There’s a train here, sir. It means that someone important is about to arrive, but this two lines…It means a reunion, someone from the past.” The fortune teller’s voice echoed in his mind, making Jon shiver involuntarily. Jon have never considered himself a superstitious man, nor even one that easily believed in things like a the future seen in the bottom of a cup of Turkish coffee, but that was before Arya’s phone call.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meli_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meli_fan/gifts).



  1. He had made sure that everything in the loft was in order before preparing a drink to sooth his anxiety. He usually avoided receiving anyone in his home, unless the situation required a bit of discretion. Probably that was the case, but he had to admit that he would prefer to meet her somewhere public first, where he would feel less inclined to touch her hand, or even allow familiarity to take place.

Jon sighted as he grabbed the last day’s newspapers to throw it in the garbage can. Surely she wouldn’t appreciate to know that Turkish press had given her sudden disappearance a special attention. Why she had done such a thing was still a mystery, but again Arya Stark’s behavior had never been a predictable one.

_“There’s a train here, sir. It means that someone important is about to arrive, but this two lines…It means a reunion, someone from the past.”_ The fortune teller’s voice echoed in his mind, making Jon shiver involuntarily. Jon have never considered himself a superstitious man, nor even one that easily believed in things like a the future seen in the bottom of a cup of Turkish coffee, but that was before Arya’s phone call.

_“You have a heavy heart for someone so young.”…_ A heavy heart indeed, and now he had reasons to be worried about her sudden arrival in Istanbul. The last time they’ve meet things had been complicated to say the least. He couldn’t help but wonder what kind of business she might have in Istanbul, nor feeling hopeful that maybe her appearance had some intimate meaning.

The whiskey went down is throat bringing the familiar burning sensation. He felt warm inside, if not a bit nervous. Jon would give anything for a massage to deal with the tension that took over his neck and shoulders, but it would have to wait until he knew about Arya’s motives.

She said that she was staying in a simple hotel at Sultanahmed Square. It would take about twenty minutes until she got to his loft at such an hour, with all the locals and tourists flocking to Taksim Square to find a good restaurant or a pub. The idea of her staying all by herself in a hotel wasn’t pleasant by any standards. A young woman unaccompanied would call for a lot of unwanted attention, especially if discretion was in order.

He should have her luggage taken to his loft. It was small but still had plenty of room for both of them. That was something he would take care later, first he had to know why his little cousin was visiting.

The sound of the doorbell dragged him out of his infinite wonderings. Jon let the glass behind and went to the door feeling like a sixteen years old boy about to go on his first date. How long have it been since the last time? Seven years was it? Enough time to kill the boy and let the man take charge, like Aemon used to say. Surely Jon hoped that the old man was right. Enough time to overcome mourning and grieve. Enough time to regret bad decisions and make better ones.

He opened the door.

It took almost a whole second for him to notice every single change about her and it was a bit shocking and a bit surprising to see her in a whole new light. A princess, the Turkish press had called her. Well…She looked like a princess indeed.

Her hair was longer, tamed in a loose bum letting her neck and shoulders bear to his appreciation. She was wearing a simple black dress with a colorful cashmere pashmina wrapped around her and this was probably the most unlikely scenario ever. Arya had always favored a masculine touch to her looks that Jon was particularly fond of, but this sudden change of looks wasn’t unpleasant at all. She smiled lightly at him.

“Istanbul suits you well, Jon.” Her voice had lost every trace of her teenage years, becoming more harmonic and alluring. “I’ve missed you.”

That was a dirty move and Jon was certain that she knew it. He hoped that his feelings weren’t so obvious to the point of giving Arya all the cards to get whatever she might want from him in a single move. He offered her his hand and she accepted it politely.

“I’ve missed you too, cousin dear.” He said before kissing the back of her hand. “Please, come in and make yourself at home.”

She walked her way in with the movements of a cat. Quiet like a shadow…Something of her fencing training that remained, he supposed. Arya turned herself to look at him for a brief second. Jon smelled her perfume in the air all of a sudden. She hadn’t changed it in the last seven years.

“I confess that I’ve never understood why you chose Turkey of all places, but I’ve heard the news about your success. Congratulations, Jon.” She said languidly and it was enough to turn on the red light. There was something off about that scene and as far as he could see, Arya was there to play with him.

“I quite like it here, especially Istanbul. I’ll be your guide for the week if you want.” He said calmly. “May I offer you something to drink? Scotch perhaps?”

“It would be most welcome. I thought that an important man like you wouldn’t have the time to play the tourist guide.” She said while walking toward the coach to have a sit. Jon could feel her eyes on his back, watching carefully while he served her a drink.

“I suppose that Robb haven’t told you then.” Jon replied soberly. “I’m returning to London next month. My job here is done and I’ve appointed someone trustful to the CEO position.” He offered her the glass and observed how her eyes had widened a bit at the news.

“I’ll drink to that then.” Arya replied as soon as she recovered from the shock. “I hope we’ll see more of you.”

“Maybe. I’ve never had the impression that my presence was much appreciated, not by you at least.” He said before grabbing back his own glass. Jon looked at her fiercely. She hadn’t cowed or lowered her gaze. There was she, the fierce little thing that fascinated him to no end so many years ago. “How long have it been since then?”

“Almost eight years, and you’ll never forgive me for rejecting you.” She answered while putting her glass aside. “I’ve never wished for you to go away, though. I wasn’t lying when I told you that I’ve missed you.”

“Why do I find it so hard to believe, dear?” He smirked at her. What the hell was she doing there, anyway.What  was it that she wanted from him?

“Because you’ve became a grumpy man and you’ve always known how to hold to a grudge.” She said calmly. “I’m not here to declare war to you, Jon. If anything, I’m here because you are the only one that I can trust now.”

“I’m touched by such a declaration.” He said while sitting by her side. Arya twisted on her spot, obviously uncomfortable with the sudden approximation. She came into his domains by her own free will, she should be prepared to play by his rules. “Tell me what is it that you need me for.”

Arya took something out of her purse in silence. A white envelope with a black dragon. Jon would recognize that envelope anywhere. It was one of the old ones he used to have in the company at the beginning of his business in Turkey.

“Have Robb paid you back?” Arya asked while giving him the envelope. Her face was sober, if not worried. Concerned about his late business with her brother, was she? That was something unlike her.

“He managed to pay me for a while, but the crises gave the company a heavy blow. I’ve agreed to give Robb as much time as he need to raise the money, there’s no need for you to worry about it, Arya.” Jon answered directly.

He told her the truth. When Robb asked him for a loan to expand the company the market was different and there was this illusion of stability and prosperity. Jon never doubted that Robb Stark would pay him back since he was, after all, Ned’s son. He would honor the deal soon or later and have even been honest with Jon about the precarious situation of the finances. What Jon couldn’t understand was Arya’s part in this scenario.

“Yes, I need.” She insisted. “Have Robb given you anything in guarantee?”

“I’ve never asked one. His word was enough for me, since I used my money and not my company’s.” Jon answered calmly. “Why the sudden interest?”

She twisted again in her spot and avoided to look at him. The issue was money and that was clear by now, but why Arya would be the one to negotiate with him? If Robb needed more money, or more time to pay him back, Jon would gladly listen to him and help his cousin as much as possible, but Arya…Her presence sounded more like a dirty manipulation than anything else and Jon wasn’t fond of that sort of agreement.

“I’m aware of the critical situation of the finances since I took my place at the company’s board. I’ve been trying to come up with a solution to it, cutting expenses here and there, reformulating the manufacturing process and trying to diversify our products. It worked for a while, but I’m not some sort of saint to operate miracles.”

“Have you considered selling the state? Winterfell is a huge slice of land, surely you could make some money selling some of the most fertile pieces and reinvest the money in the mills.” Jon suggested calmly.

“I would never give up Winterfell and you know it.” She hissed immediately. Jon couldn’t contain the smirk.

“Yes, I do. Stubborn little thing, that is what you are. It’s the practical solution, but it’s easier to come here blinking your sweet grey eyes expecting me to fall for you as I’ve done countless times before.” His voice was bitter and his blood was burning within his veins with anger. “Since we are being honest, tell me straight away how much do you need.”

She rose from where she was seated to face him with a scandalized expression on her face. What was the point in pretending that it wasn’t what she wanted from him? They both knew and Jon would never let her leave his loft without some security about her family’s business, even though her attitude was offending.

“I would never ask you.” She said immediately.

“Yes, you would and you will. How much, Arya?” He insisted with a stern facial expression.

“Jon, please.” She raised her hands, waving then in the air as if she was trying to reach or sooth his temper. Surely she would have to do more than this to calm him down. He had never thought of her as a hopeless woman, or even someone who would admit to ask favors, but there she was. “You don’t know the truth.”

“I would if you just told me instead of disappearing mysteriously to show up at my door asking favors.” Jon answered bitterly. “Surely the investors are desperate about this whole affair. Last time I checked Bolton was one of them and the business seemed quite secure. Robb told me about the contract and the huge sale you’ve managed to settle with the government because of your pretty little boyfriend. I wonder what kind of problems you might be having in paradise to conclude that you needed me.”

“Five million dollars.” She finally said without any further explanation.

“Very well. You’ll have it tomorrow by the end of the day.” Jon said after a sip of whisky. “But I want something in guarantee.”

“What happened with the family part? I thought you would grant me the same privilege that you gave to Robb.” The look upon her face would have sufficed to settle his appetite for revenge and a ted of humiliation, but Arya had tried to manipulate him. Compassion is for family and close friends, not for former lovers engulfed in resentment.

“You played Bolton and it obviously went very wrong for you, now you are trying to use me to get rid of your previous deal. Let me explain you something, dear. I won’t be your toy to play with. Do you wanna loan? You’ll have one as long as you play by my rules.” Jon explained with the accuracy of a scientist and the coldness of a murder. Arya never backed off and he never expected her to do so.

“What do you want in guarantee?” She asked calmly, in a very dignified way. Jon smirked at her.

“Winterfell.”

The answer came out of his lips as light as a feather, but Jon knew better than to believe that Arya would face his condition with anything but rage. If anything, Winterfell was for both of them a matter of honor. For Arya it was the last proof of Ned Stark favoritism for his youngest daughter, but for him…

It was his mother’s home and the one she have always wanted to go back to but never could. The place where Jon spent the best and worst moments in his life, thanks to Ned’s pity. The place where he had made love to Arya for the first time and where she broke his heart.

Winterfell was his vengeance.

“I won’t agree with that.” Her voice was a bit shaken, but she kept her gaze steady and definitive. Jon smirked.

“To bad for you.” He said calmly before taking a sip of his scotch. If eyes could kill he would surely be dead by the effect of Arya’s glare. “It is a good offer;a fair one that would set you free from Bolton. The deal with the government has already been signed and you’ll have a good chance of profit in a short period of time, as long as I’ve been told. You can have five years to raise the money to pay me back. That sounds reasonable, doesn’t it?”

“The problem is what happens if I fail to raise the money. Winterfell is mine and the idea of you taking it away from me is not a pleasant one.” Arya hissed. In another time she would have been much more impulsive about such a decision. She had grown up after all and maturity came along just the way it was supposed to. Jon wondered if her answer for his proposal would be any different now, or if she would laugh at him just the way she did before.

“Better me than Bolton for sure.” Jon insisted while looking at her cautiously. “Will you stop trying to fool me and simply spit out what is really going on?”

She took a deep breath before looking at him. Arya rose from the couch and walked to the very center of the room without giving Jon a second glance. That was somehow intriguing and Jon felt in his guts that he wouldn’t like whatever she had to tell him.

“Do you wanna know what’s going on? Very well, you’ll see it.” She said harshly before throwing away her pashmina.

Arya turned her back to face him directly just before opening her dress. Jon’s mouth went dry in a matter of seconds. What was she thinking? She was really willing to go down that path to have his help? Jon remained silent and waited to see where that little show would lead them.

As her skin was exposed Jon could feel the nausea rising in the pit of his stomach. Several marks, all black and blue, covered a good deal of the ivory skin of her back. There were bite marks and scratches too. Although Arya never turned her gaze away, Jon could tell easily enough how ashamed she was and Jon never felt so much rage in his entire life.

“This is why I decide to disappear.” She finally broke the silence. “Ramsay and his father invested a great deal in the mills after he proposed me. I accepted just to keep the money. I hoped that I could deal with him after the contract with the government was signed, but he got more and more violent. I thought about killing him, but I don’t want to go to jail, nor making things even worst for Robb to deal.”

“Robb knows?” Jon asked with a shaken voice.

“No, and you can’t tell him. Not now at least.” She asked.

“You should have come to me before.” He closed his eyes and got his hand to his mouth. “I would have helped you. God! I could have done something.”

“I’ve done you wrong several times, Jon. I still have my pride and coming here is the last thing that I wanted.” She said while getting dressed again, trying to ignore his insistent glare at her body and bruises. Her voice was solemn and objective. Arya wasn’t willing to give any more details what made him wonder how truly terrible the experience had been. “Now you know the truth.”

Jon put his glass aside while rising from his sit to walk toward her. Arya tried to ignore his approach and his insistent look. He couldn’t stand the idea of a man treating Arya with such brutality, nor could he understand the reason behind her actions so far. The Arya he knew was a force of nature, a fighter to the end while the young woman in front of him was more of a docile pet than the ferocious she wolf.

He touched her cheek lightly, making her look at him. Jon would have done anything for her if she allowed him to do so, but Arya had refused him over and over again. He could understand that she was far too distressed with the premature death of her father and the sudden inheritance at the time. He also could see now how absurd it must have been for her to hear him proposing after six months of a clandestine affair, especially when he knew that she was dealing with the loss in her own way. Still…What he couldn’t understand was why and how Bolton entered in that equation, nor why the things between her and that monster went so far.

“I won’t give you Winterfell.” She insisted while he stroked her cheek gently. At least she remained as strong willed as ever. “I could have saved a great deal of trouble if only I had accepted your proposal.”

“That’s probably right, but again…I lacked the good sense and the patience that this things require. I can’t blame you for rejecting me back then, but I can admit that I wasn’t ready to let go of you. I would never treat you like this, though.” Jon nearly whispered the last part. Arya looked straight I his eyes with a kind of tranquility that he suspected that she hadn’t experienced in a while.

She was probably manipulating him and Jon was painfully aware of this possibility. After all, Arya had always mocked him for his hero complex. She used to say that he couldn’t resist a damsel in distress and that was a hell of an accurate observation. That was the main problem they had in their time together. Arya refused to be the damsel in distress and Jon was absolutely sure that even if she was in distress she would rather fight until her last breath than to ask for his help in anyway. There was a first time for everything, he concluded.

He didn’t know what to say after such a revelation. He could give her the money without asking for a guarantee, or he could simply talk with some of his business partners and try to secure some contracts for the company;anything to help her to get free from Bolton’s abusive hands, although he really wanted to take Winterfell for himself.

The silence surrounded them like a thick mist, heavy with expectations. Jon wasn’t a monk or a saint to ignore that it had been far too long since the last time he had seen her naked and the sight of it was just as alluring as it was before. Even though the situation was far from agreeable, Arya still had this tremendous ability to make him lose his mind whenever she was near. He shouldn’t endeavor his thoughts in the fields of a not overcome passion, but he did it anyway.

Arya touched his face and her fingertips left a trail of fire. She was close…To close for him to ignore how much he wanted her still but Jon remained where he was, waiting for her to make up her mind. Her lips brushed against his in a silent invitation. Jon accepted the offer eagerly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun was high in the sky when he finally woke up in the next morning. He sent a text to his secretary asking her to cancel any appointment he might have for the day. Arya was still sleeping in his bed, gloriously naked despite of the bruises left by Bolton.

Jon remained in bed, staring at the roof and trying to think about what he should do from now on. Pretend that he hadn’t expected that kind of outcome to the last night would be a blunt lie, but still…What a mess they made. She was still engaged with Bolton and Jon was absolutely sure that Arya wasn’t interested in anything but the money to buy her way out of that trap. What he should do now? Have a one night stand with her for the sake of the good old days and pretend that never happened?

That was the kind of thing he hated about the cyclic nature of their relationship. He would like to actually have something other than just pleasure from her just for a change. He felt stupid, just like Arya used to call him. _“You have a heavy heart for someone so young.”…_ The fortune teller had told him. Well, that much was right.His heart was heavy with the weight of Arya Stark since he started to see her as a woman and not a child. What else could be seeing in the bottom of a coffee cup?

Many women had come and gone in his life but no one as meaningful and powerful as Arya. It had been a long time since he had made peace with the notion that whenever she came around he was pretty much helpless. She reminded him of a story he had listened form a local tourist guide in his first year in Istanbul about Suleiman, The Magnificent, and his favorite concubine, Hürrem.

A powerful man, with an empire to command, utterly in love with a concubine that managed to rise to the highest position that a woman could achieve thanks to the influence she had over him. Jon wasn’t a Sultan, but he had his own kind of empire, and whenever Arya came around he wasn’t sure if there was a limit to the things he was willing to do for her. Arya was his Hürrem…His cheerful one.

He was dragged back to reality by her touch. Arya’s hand went down his abdomen until reaching his cock. Her hands knew his body all too well, he concluded while throwing his head back in instinct. His mouth felt open letting an involuntary groan escape.

“Have you missed me?” She asked in a husky tone near his ear. God! She knew how to torment him.

In a swift movement he pulled her hand away to pin her down the mattress. Arya’s laugh filled up the air with a joy. He kissed her fervently and her body pressed against his in an instantly. She got her hands free and they roamed all over Jon’s back, stopping at his butt, giving it a squeeze.

Sometimes he forgot that she was still hurt from the contusions making Arya protest whenever his hands used more strength than necessary. It never stopped them form fulfilling their desires, though. Arya was as demanding as he in bed and Jon had found out during the last night how much she craved for the kind of intimacy they’ve always shared.

His tongue circled the aureole just before giving her nipple a hard suck. Arya threw her head back, gasping for air. He had missed those sounds and reactions. More than anything, he missed hearing her voice calling her name out of sheer pleasure, just like she did when he entered her. The movements were fluid and precise. It was like home, with all the comfort, familiarity and security, although the passion in every gesture was more of a shipwrecking storm than anything.

Neither of them lasted long.

Jon’s body collapsed on top of her and Arya laughed when he rested his head between her breasts for a while.

“You are getting old.” She teased him, making Jon laugh lightly.

“It had been years since the last time you gave me so much work to do. Five times last night and the day is just beginning, we shall see who is getting old here.” Her groaned, making her laugh even more soundly.

“I really hope that I’ll see more of you when you go back to England.” She let that tinny bit of information slip between her lips. Jon couldn’t help the cocky smile.

“That is up to you.” He raised his body to face her. “How do you intent to finish things with Bolton?” Arya made a face at the question.He knew that it wasn’t the best moment to approach the subject, but that was a matter that they would have to deal with eventually.

“I have no idea. I thought about calling him to finish things, or something like that.” She said anxiously.

“If you had reported any of his attacks it would be easier to keep him away from you. I’m sure that you’ll need some kind of protection from him in case he tries to get to you again.” He said reasonably.

“I can take care of myself.” She insisted. Jon looked at her skeptically.

“I’m serious about it. Look at your body. I can only imagine how bad it really was before you found me. Bolton won’t be a gracious looser in this matter and he will probably try to attack you again. Besides…I think he might try to sabotage the mills business as soon as he finds out that you are no longer his plaything. You’ll need someone to back you up and it happens that I can do it.” Jon smiled at her, hopping that at least this time she would listen to reason and let him help her.

“Or I could simply marry you while I’m here and go back to London with a hell of a story to sell to the press about a torrid love affair that ended up with me running away to Turkey to fall into my lovers arms.” It sounded like a joke, but she should know better than to play about these things, especially with him.

“It would be about time, I guess.” He said while rising from the bed for good. “The thing is…You had your chance long ago, Arya. You could be quite secure right now, just like the mills and Winterfell, but you’ve made you choice.”

“And you’ll punish me for it until my last breath.” She sighed. “What if I regret the choice I’ve made?”

“Somehow I doubt it.” He said while looking at her naked. “Even when I want to believe that you might still have feelings for me.”

“What if I told you that I do have feelings for you? That I’ve missed you and regretted the decision I’ve made years ago?” She looked at him with annoyance in her face and total lack of patience for his endless demands.

“What if I wanted a proof of it?” He tested her limits. “What if I propose you like I did before? Would the answer be any different?” He asked.

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m in your bed, naked and telling you that I still have feelings for you.” She answered in a bored tone. “I’m tired of ignoring the voice in my head that says that I was wrong for being so harsh with you. I loved you eight years ago and I still love you now, even when you act like an asshole.”

“That means you would accept?”

“That means that I thought it was obvious by now.”

 




 


	2. Chapter 2

If he could he would have her locked up inside a harem like the old sultans of Turkey. He wished he could have protected her of what her life had become. It was useless to think like that, but Jon couldn’t help it. Arya was still a crucial part of his life, like gravity or the air itself. No matter how many times she told him she was fine, a part of him would always keep guessing, wondering how far Bolton’s cruelty had gone.

The view of the Golden Horn from the restaurant was breath taking, but Jon couldn’t give it the proper appreciation. Arya was throwing bread crumbs to feed a seagull that was standing at the balcony, as Jon tried to finish his apple tea.

There was no need to rush in. No need to worry about tomorrow. Until the next month, they would pretend that there wasn’t a world out of Istanbul and Bolton was a forbidden name between them.

Robb had called him at the office that morning, asking if he had any news about Arya. Although he understood her motives to runaway and also to keep Robb ignorant of what was going on in her life, Jon couldn’t keep it a secret. Robb needed to know the kind of monster that Bolton was and the reasons that brought Arya to Istanbul.

Robb had been shocked and then furious. It took a while for Jon to convince him to do nothing about it. He assured his cousin that Arya was safe. The money had been transferred and Bolton had been paid back. The Stark business was secure for now and with the newly signed contract with the government, there was good reason to believe that profit would come in short time.

“I can’t accept it, Jon.” Robb had told him soberly. “You have already done too much.”

“I’m not asking for your acceptance. I have already transferred the money and I would have done more to buy Arya’s freedom.”

“You are just trying to be a hero while hopping that she will have you after all these years.” Robb added bitterly. “After all this time, you are still acting like a fool for her. You are still trying to prove yourself to be the better man and convince Arya that you are the answer to all of her problems, when you are not.”

“You don’t know that.” Jon replied sourly.

“Yes, I know that. I remember! You were never able to think clearly whenever Arya was involved and you had spent the last years trying to find a way to get her back. Now she has gone straightly to your arms, all broken and vulnerable and you have seen it as a sign that your moment has finally come. I know you love her and in her own twisted way Arya might love you too, but I won’t let you take advantage of her. Not now! Not after what she has gone through. I’ve done my sister wrong before, and I won’t let it happen again, so whatever is this plan that you are cooking up inside your head, drop it!”

It had been a long and unpleasant conversation and Arya knew nothing about it. Jon couldn’t care less if Robb would oppose to his plans or not. He wasn’t interested in whatever any Stark had to say about it. Arya had gone to his place, she had asked for his help, and eventually she would pay the price.

She came back to the table and sat by his side while watching the seagull flying away to cross the Bosporus. Jon held her hand discreetly, making her smile a bit.

“Any news from home?” Jon asked her eventually.

“I haven’t called anyone yet. I have no idea of what to say to Robb, or anyone else.” She sounded tired. “I’m also afraid that Ramsay might come after me.”

“He won’t get anywhere near you.” It wasn’t a promise, or just an encouragement line. If Ramsay Bolton ever crossed his path or tried to get anywhere near Arya, the bastard was a dead man.

“I’m still thinking about what to do when I get back home.” She sighed. “I don’t want to see him again.”

“You won’t have to. I already talked with my lawyer. Sam will have a restriction order preventing Bolton to get near you by the time we get back to England.” Jon answered in a distant way.

“You didn’t have to do this.” Arya sighted.

“Yes, I had to. I won’t risk your security or mine, for that matter. Let’s just say that if we are to have a second chance, I won’t have Bolton trying to ruin it.” He squeezed her hand a little. “The documentation will be ready in a few days.”

“Good.” She answered briefly.

“Unless you have changed your mind.” Jon added soberly while hoping that she was still certain about them.

“I haven’t.” Arya answered sharply. “Don’t act as if you were waiting for me to break your heart again. This is rather unfair.”

“What I’m trying to say is that I can wait for you a bit longer if that’s what you need.” Jon sighted. “I guess that would give us time to break the news to your family and allow them the chance to adjust to it.”

“Robb would never approve of it, no matter how much time you give him. Bran won’t mind at all and nor will Rickon. Sansa is another matter entirely. She will probably think that you are trying to rob us the mills and the state.”

“What a fine judgment my future in-laws have of me.” He said it before sipping his tea. “What they think of Bolton?”

“There’s no lost love between my family and the Boltons. Robb could only tolerate them because of the investments they have made. The thing is, we have history, Jon. Not a pretty one at that.”

“You father disapproved of me back then. I can still remember him saying that it wasn’t right not only because we were cousins, but mostly because you were too young. That he wouldn’t agree with you throwing your life away like my mother did when she married to my father.”

“I don’t care about what my father used to think about it, or what Robb will say. I’ve made up my mind.” She answered stubbornly.

He wished to believe her, but his heart had already committed the foolishness of trusting Arya Stark before. She was certain for now, she was afraid of Bolton and she wanted to prove that she was capable of solving the problems she had created. Jon never doubted that a part of her liked him. He just couldn’t trust that she wanted him in a more permanent way.

Arya had accused him of being demanding before and Jon couldn’t say that she was wrong about it. He would never settle for half of what he wanted. It was always all or nothing and things weren’t different when she was involved. He would never tolerate the idea of being her dirty affair, her secret lover, or her convenient date. Arya belonged with him and there was nothing in this world that would convince him of otherwise.

After the tea he took her to Topkapi Palace to enjoy one of his favorite places in the world. Her eyes scanned the marble panels and the intricate details crafted in gold above every door. That had been the official residence of the most important sultans in Turkish history and yet it had a soothing aura that was unlike any other historical place he had ever seen.

Winterfell itself had been a place of some historical relevance and had served as home to the kings of old. The castle he loved so much was a cold and harsh thing; more of a fort than a home, while Topkapi was meant to be sophisticated and pleasant to the eyes, especially during spring time, when the tulips in the gardens were in bloom. That place had seen its fair share of murders and treasons, but his beauty remained untouched by this vicious past.

Eventually they reached the harem area. The sight of the golden gates that kept concubines and royal wives away from the public life was a beauty itself. Hundreds of women whose only purpose was to entertain the sultan and some of them even had managed to reach the highest place among the Turkish nobility, becoming sultanas and ruling in all but name.

Arya looked around carefully.

“What a sad place.” She finally said.

“Why is that?” He asked as holding her hand gently.

“Think of all those women locked up inside these rooms. Kidnapped from their families or even sold by them to serve and live by the word of one man.” She said in a way that reminded him of Sansa.

“Some have managed to live quite well. Have you ever heard about the sultanate of women?” Jon asked kindly.

“No.” Jon held her in his arms and pulled away her hair.

“Those women who have managed to survive inside these walls and had enough wit and luck have reached the position of sultana. That means that they have given birth to a son and this son became the next sultan. During this period called the sultanate of women, the sultanas had grown in such a power that their sons were nothing but puppets. They were the real rulers.” He whispered close to her ear.

“That doesn’t mean that this was the life they wanted. Only that they have done the best they could with the options they had.” Arya answered soberly.

“That doesn’t mean that they weren’t able to find happiness either.”

He took her to the terrace, where it was possible to contemplate the most formidable view. The sun was setting on the horizon, painting the sea and the marble walls with golden shades. Arya was smiling again as Jon held her in his arms as if she could fly away like a seagull.

“This is beautiful.” She finally said.

“Not as much as you are.” Jon added. “There is a poem written by a sultan to gift one of his concubines.”

“Really? What does it say?”

“Throne of my lonely niche, my wealth, my love, my moonlight. My most sincere friend, my confidant, my very existence, my Sultan, my one and only love. The most beautiful among the beautiful...My springtime, my merry faced love, my daytime, my sweetheart, laughing leaf...My plants, my sweet, my rose, the one only who does not distress me in this world...My Istanbul, my Caraman, the earth of my Anatolia; my Badakhshan, my Baghdad and Khorasan. My woman of the beautiful hair, my love of the slanted brow, my love of eyes full of mischief...I'll sing your praises always. I, lover of the tormented heart, Muhibbi of the eyes full of tears, I am happy.” Jon whispered every world close to her ear. “It reminded me of you whenever I read it.”

“It’s beautiful and exaggerated just like something you would have written.” She teased him.

“You are probably right.” Jon answered as he took a small box from his pocket. “It seemed to be the right time to share it with you and to give you this.”

Arya opened the box just to find the ring that had belonged to his mother again.

“You had refused it once. I really hope that this time it will stay in your finger.” Jon added. “I’m sure of what I want from life and who I want to spend it with me. I’ll ask you one more time. Will you marry me?”

“Will you lock me up inside a golden cage?” She asked in defiance. “Will you make me your concubine, oh mighty sultan?”

“Why would I lock up a bird if it won’t sing anymore? I love the storm in you. I miss the storm.” He said before kissing her cheek.

“I guess that it would be about time then.” Arya answered with a discreet smile before taking the ring and putting it on her finger.

Jon held both her hands and kissed them with devotion. Cursed be Robb and Bolton, Ned Stark and the world. As long as Arya wanted him, nothing would ever get on his way.

“I, lover of the tormented heart, Muhibbi of the eyes full of tears, I am happy.” He seized the opportunity to kiss her quickly while no one was watching, as the sun disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated! XD


	3. Chapter 3

When the telephone rang they were still in bed. Arya was sleeping soundly with her right arm across his naked chest. Jon tried to not wake her up as he picked up the phone. A glimpse at the screen and Sam’s name sounded like a warning that something wasn’t right.

“Hello.” He answered with a low and groggy voice. He could hear Tarly’s fast and anxious breath on the other side of the line. Something wasn’t good at all.

“You must come back.” His lawyer said. “The investors won’t stop calling and I have a meeting settled with the board later today. I need you in London right now, Jon.”

“What happened?” Jon asked slightly more alert. Sam wasn’t the sort of man that would change his pace unless something great had happened.

“You and Arya have been spotted.” He said with dismay. “It’s all over the newspapers and the day barely started. There will be an interview with Bolton. National broadcast, Jon. Can you imagine the impact of this? He will try to play the victim.”

“What about the restriction order?” Jon asked abruptly. “I don’t want that bastard anywhere near her once we get back!”

“I couldn’t do much about it. She hasn’t presented charges or made any formal complain.” Sam sounded apologetic. “We will need a better story to tell the media, but I would appreciate if both of you could come back so we can discuss what to do next.”

“Fine. I’ll get us on the next flight to London and I’ll let you know when to pick us up at the airport.” His voice came out harsh and worn out. “One more thing.”

“What?” Sam asked before turning off the phone.

“What about the documents? Are they ready? We don’t need anything fancy, just…You know. We just need it to be legal.”

“Within a week or so still. But if you want my opinion on that…You might want to make it a big deal.” Sam’s suggestion sounded like a death sentence. “Better yet to have the rest of her family supporting you. We will need a fairy tale to stop the blow that it will be in both companies.”

“We’ll discuss this later.” He answered bluntly. “Have someone contacting Robb. He might want to be a part of it.”

“See you later, Jon.” Sam turned off the phone without waiting for an answer.

Jon put the phone down and faced the wall for a while before turning his back to face her. He felt her hands resting on his shoulders and sliding down his arms and chest as if she was checking if he was still in one piece. Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath before stopping her hand to kiss it.

In a perfect world they would have a proper engagement party and he would be more the pleased to make a show of their relationship. He had dreamed of it since they first started their clandestine affair when Ned was still alive. Now discretion was in order and he didn’t want Arya any more exposed or submitted to the humiliation of revealing Ramsay’s doings.

“I guess I should start packing my things.” She said in a sweet way that was very much unlike her. “And I should call Robb as well.”

“I wish there was a way to avoid this nightmare.” Jon confessed sadly. “You should call Sansa first. Robb never gave much thought to public opinion, but your sister is a master of it. She could be of some help.”

“Your board will insist on a pre-nuptial and God knows what else. Ramsay has already been paid off, damn it! Why couldn’t he simply get out quietly like anyone else?” Arya growled against the skin of his neck. He wished he had the time to pin her down to their bed again and make her moan his name again and again.

“Because you ran away from your fiancé and were spotted with another man in some exotic place. This is quite suggestive and we know dear old England does love a juicy scandal. Especially form nobility.” Jon kissed her cheek. “We must go back home and think of some sort of answer to the press.”

“Why not say the truth?” Arya questioned bluntly, as if the truth wouldn’t cause more harm than anything else.

“Ramsay would try to discredit you. It would be public humiliation and that I won’t have. Besides, I don’t know how effective it would be to present charges now. It has been too long for any physical proof to be collected and let’s be frank…I haven’t been exactly gentle in our later games.” He grinned at her like a fool. “I’m sure there’s a way out of it, love. We just have to find it.”

He wondered if that day had been written all along in the bottom of a cup of Turkish coffee. It felt like a dressing up a suit of armor to face a battle he wasn’t sure he could win. His business was robust enough, but that wasn’t what troubled him when they got out of a private jet in Heathrow.

There were a number of photographers and reporters trying to get a good picture of them getting out of the plane and into the car Sam had sent to pick them up. They had debated where to stay while the storm was upon them. Her loft wasn’t an option so they decided to pick a suite at the Four Seasons for a couple of nights until they had something settled.

Arya got Sansa on the phone and after what sounded like a heated conversation she finally convinced her sister to meet them. If Robb would show up to was still a mystery. Since Jon’s last call they haven’t talked and it was no surprise in the fact that Robb didn’t approve of Arya going after a former lover for help, especially when she was so vulnerable.

There was also another matter. Robb didn’t approve at all of Jon’s feelings for the Stark girl. He would like even less when Jon announced he would marry Arya in a matter of weeks and consequences be damned.

Once they were alone in the hotel room Jon gave orders to the staff. No one except for Arya’s siblings and Sam was allowed to enter. Arya turned on the television and Tarly wasn’t lying about the whole circus. It was everywhere, mostly photographs of them embracing or holding hands while walking by the Bosporus.

 _The Runaway Bride_ …That’s how Arya was being named and Jon couldn’t help the rage boiling in his veins.

Tarly arrived an hour later, bringing both Sansa Arryn and Robb Stark with him. At least that would be a practical meeting. The sooner they found out what to do, the better. Besides, it was a hell of a chance to break the news to the entire family in a single blow.

Sam gritted him with his usual cheerful way, only this time his smile was an opaque one. He was very kind to Arya and even expressed how happy he was with the news, something both Jon and Arya knew to be a lie, given all the needless drama. Robb and Sansa followed with sober demeanor.

Robb embrace Arya and asked about a thousand times if she was fine, or still hurt in any way. Arya tried to reassure him of her wellbeing and while Robb seemed to be at least concerned with his sister, Sansa was plainly annoyed with the whole thing. It was no secret that the sisters relationship was a terrible one, and Sansa would always think of Arya as reckless and immature, no matter what.

“You should have told me.” Robb said right away. “If I knew what he was doing to you, I could have helped.”

“Not until the contracts with the government were signed. Robb, I know how bad things were and these contracts saved the company.” Arya replied right away. “I would have done things differently if I thought there was another way out of it, but I couldn’t find another option.”

“How bad is it?” Jon asked Sam while allowing the siblings to talk.

“The board is terrified of what this means. Bolton is an influent man and Ramsay is an aspiring politician. Things can get nasty.” Sam answered soberly. “I don’t think charges on domestic violence and…Anything of the sort will help. He will go to the public and claim she has cheated on him.”

“What can we do to reduce the impact?” Jon asked.

“On the Stark company? Well, the contracts were signed and the government can’t go back now, but Bolton won’t make their lives any easier.” Sam warned. “On your business...Well, nobody wants to make business with a man that spirit away another man’s fiancé. You better put up a show. You said she accepted. We can sell it as the ultimate love story and avoid the nasty part of it.”

“I want a meeting with Ramsay Bolton.” Jon said sharply. “I’ll try to buy his silent compliance as soon as possible. Arya must not be exposed.”

“At least we agree about that.” Robb cut him off. “I’m taking my sister back to Winterfell. No one will be allowed there until this damn scandal is settled.”

“About that…” Jon said while looking back at his cousin and friend. “Sam thinks we must start planning a wedding. Something to give back to the media. As soon as I talk to Ramsay Bolton, we should make the announcement.”

“Are you out of your damn mind, Jon?!” Robb nearly roared back at him. Great! Things would get worse before they got any better. “This would have never happened if Arya hasn’t get involved with a man just to save the company. I don’t know what sort of agreement you two reached, but there’s no way in hell I’m allowing my sister to get married to you to get out of it. I’ll pay you back. No matter the price, I’ll pay you and Arya gets out of this business straight back to Winterfell.”

“Maybe you should ask me what I wanted, instead of antagonizing Jon.” Arya replied her brother sharply. “Jon proposed to me and I accepted. That’s it and this is my decision, not yours.” She insisted.

“We both know this plan hasn’t worked before. I’m fine with you wanting your independence, Arya. You don’t have to marry anyone if you don’t want to. I just don’t believe that you suddenly changed your mind about this whole thing.” Robb insisted, making Jon clench his teeth to control the rage.

“You don’t get to tell her what to do!” Jon replied sharply. “Your sister is not a child anymore, like your father liked to say. She came to me on her own. Nobody forced her to accept my proposal.” Jon hissed.

“Of course she was quite herself when she did that!” Robb snapped back. “When was it? After she cried on your shoulder, obviously vulnerable. Maybe it was shortly after you bedded her, just for the sake of good old times and you thought that maybe this time you would have things your way!”

“Shut up, Robb!” Arya shouted at him.

“This time I agree.” Sansa spoke for the first time. “All this argument is rather pointless now. Arya should go to Winterfell as soon as possible while Jon tries to talk some sense into Ramsay’s head. Once he was dealt with, we make a public announcement. It’s hardly the ideal thing to prepare a wedding in such a short time gap, but it will have to do. A ceremony at Winterfell should suffice. The gardens are splendid and I’m sure we can figure something out for the reception and dress.”

“You can’t possibly agree with this marriage nonsense, Sansa!” Robb answered out of shock. “This is absurd!”

“I agree that Jon is far from being the right choice. Nobody marries a cousin now a day, but given this whole chaos Arya created, I think is the best option. At least Harry will be delighted with the fact that you are not an opposition politician. He never liked Ramsay or his father.” Sansa pointed. “There will be a wedding and we will all be radiant when it happens, but there will be a pre-nuptial. You won’t get your hands in Winterfell as long as a Stark walks the earth.”

“Glad to know that you think so well of me, cousin.” Jon couldn’t help the sarcasm. “I agree with the pre-nuptial. My board won’t be exactly thrilled with the news of our wedding until this storm passes. Just for the record, I’m not the one to be blamed for the situation of the company and my intentions here are good ones, so I suggest both of you to start looking at me as an ally instead of an enemy.”

“I’ll make the calls and prepare the documentation.” Sam announced. “Arya Stark going back to Winterfell sounds like a good idea, at least for a while.”

“I’ll take my sister right now.” Robb declared. “I call us once everything here is settled.”

“I’m not going.” Arya replied. “Not without Jon. If he’s going to stay and talk with Ramsay, I’ll stay with him.”

“Whatever you want.” Robb gave up. “I’ll call for a meeting and try so secure our investors that everything will be fine in the long run. Let’s hope it will be enough.”

***

By the end of the day Jon wanted to punch the television with all the spectacular show the media was creating. Sam managed to get a meeting with Ramsay before he had the chance to tell the reporters his version of the case.

Arya chose to stay at the hotel. She claimed she had something to do and whatever it was that she was planning it was supposed to help them.

Jon got a car to meet Bolton at his office in The City. To his surprise there were no reporters to be seen at the building. Jon tried to take a deep breath before facing the man that had dared to hurt Arya. His most primal instincts demanded violence, while his rational self insisted that he should avoid anymore scandals at any cost. A secretary at the entrance told him Ramsay Bolton was already waiting for him inside his office. Jon entered the room with a sober face while feeling slightly sick.

Ramsay was taking a sip from his glass of scotch and barely dignified to turn and face him properly. He looked at Jon as if he was unimpressed.

He was a young man and his youth was probably the only thing he had to recommend himself physically. His eyes were small and pale, his nose wide and his lips wormy looking, along with a kind of body construction that indicated he would acquire much weight in the future. He was ugly, even when well dressed.

“She does have an odd taste for man.” He pointed while evaluating Jon carefully. That could only be a joke. “At least you doesn’t look like a peasant like her last boyfriend.” Jon clenched his teeth to keep his mouth shut. “What do you want, Mr. Targaryen?”

“I want you to quit this madness.” Jon said bluntly. He was in no mood for politeness. “You have been paid. I’ve made sure of it. I also want you to vanish from our lives quietly. You have nothing to gain from this drama so, I would rather end this bullshit right now.”

“I was publicly humiliated. I won’t let her ruin my image like that and get away with it easily.” Ramsay’s answer came sharply.

“If you have political ambitions, that’s exactly what you’ll do.” Jon’s voice came out harsh. “Stop now and I’ll gladly forget about your existence. If you insist with this nonsense, you’ll find a restless enemy in me.”

“My Arya is a fine woman, isn’t she? She has this quality about her. This charisma that makes others wants to defend her so desperately.” Ramsay gave him a dissimulated smile. “Among other talents.”

“What do you want, Bolton? More money?” Jon questioned while trying to keep his composure.

“I want my fiancé back.” He answered with sarcasm. “It’s either that or the world to see Arya for what she is! A filthy up class whore!”

“You won’t refer to her in such terms!” Jon roared.

“There’s no need for us to be so hostile. We both know Arya would never spread her legs unless there are some millions involved in the negotiation. Not that her sister is any better, but I assume that I’m not rich enough to afford Sansa. I settled for the plain sister instead.”

Jon’s rage took over and he went to Bolton with wrist prepared to give him a blow, when the door was bluntly open and someone called out his name.

“JON, STOP!” Arya’s voice called him back to reality.

Both he and Bolton looked at her with surprise while Arya walked in with the strength of a titan and the dignity of a queen, carrying a briefcase with her.

“It’s is a pleasure to see you again, dear. The house has been so empty without you.” Bolton said deviously, making Jon even angrier.

“I’m not here to listen to your bullshit, Ramsay.” Arya cut him off. “I’m here to tell you to fuck off and get out of my life before I get the police force to arrest you.”

“I wonder why you would do that. I doubt they’ll find anything in your body by now. I know I have been rough with you, but I thought you enjoyed your men…Violent.” Arya threw the briefcase at his feet.

“I’m won’t get you arrested for what you did to me.” Arya pointed. “Do you think I would ever get back without insurance? I knew you wouldn’t let me go without a fight so I was very careful while collecting the evidences you and your father left along the way. Fraud, blackmailing, bribes, everything connected with the government. It’s everything inside this case and I had several copies of it handed to the right people. If anything happens to me, my family or Jon, everything inside this case comes out to the press and you and your father will spend the rest of your miserable lives in prison.”

How Arya came across those documents was a mystery, but given the expression in Ramsay’s face Jon was sure that she had robust evidences against him. Bolton examined the papers inside the case carefully and his face got pale.

“I guess we have an agreement.” Arya said sarcastically.

“You filthy bitch!” Ramsay roared. “I’LL KILL YOU! BOTH OF YOU!”

“You’ll do no such thing.” Arya answered absolutely controlled. “You’ll meet the reporters in a few hours and you’ll tell them things between us had already finished before I went to Turkey. You’ll say that the wedding was canceled, but we chose to keep it discreet. You won’t say anything else about me. Not one word.”

“Do you think you can do this to me, girl? Do you really think you can walk away this easily?” Ramsay smiled at her in disbelief. “Not even your cousin here could make me disappear after what happened between us. You’ll never forget me Arya. I’ll haunt you forever and I’ll destroy you and your precious little company. I won’t stop until the Stark name is destroyed!”

“No, you listen to me. You already lost, Ramsay.” Arya replied with vengeance in her eyes. “My name is as old as England itself. You are just a presumptuous and cruel man that thinks you have it in you to fight, win and survive, but you never saw me fighting before. Do you think you know this game? You’ll bloody beat you back to that cottage in the middle of nowhere your family came from and I’ll destroy your political career even before it started. You might have hurt me, but at the end of the day I’ll see you finished and I assure you my dear cousin can keep you out of my mind easily enough. You never had much of a talent anyway.”

At that Ramsay went to her with blind fury, ready to hit Arya on her face, but before he could do anything, Jon landed a heavy blow on his jaw and everything went blank.

He wasn’t thinking or feeling his hand smashing Bolton’s face. There was only hot white anger and the repetition of movements until Arya screamed at him, making Jon stop. When conscience came back to him, Ramsay was unconscious on the floor. His broad nose broken and a few teeth missing.

“It’s enough, Jon.” She said in a soothing way. “We should go now.”

“Yes…” He answered lazily. “I guess we should.”

***

Ramsay’s interview was canceled. Instead of showing up on national broadcast he chose to write a note telling his relationship with Arya Stark had finished long before her disappearance in amiable terms.

The board meeting was somewhat dull and unnecessary once Ramsay chose to stay silent and as it seemed things would go on as planned. They would go back to Winterfell and get married as soon as possible.

There was one thing bothering him, though. How Arya managed to get all those documents and make sure the family company wouldn’t be affected by any of it, was still a mystery to him. He didn’t ask her about it. He didn’t want to know. The only thing he wanted was to get back to Winterfell and be alone with her again.

During their way to Winterfell she called Bran announcing their arrival and asking for him to have everything settled for her to go back to work in a couple of days. She wasn’t interested in giving up her position in the company and that was a clear warning to everyone that the boss was getting back to town.

The sight of the mighty grey walls of the old castle gave him a sense of accomplishment. He was going back to his mother’s home, with the woman he loved…That was everything he ever wanted and more.

He entered the hallway and looked at the old sculptures and fine art works carefully while Arya moved forward, probably looking for her room. Jon followed her and in a swift movement he took her in his arms and kissed her lips.

“What the hell are you doing?!” She asked breathlessly. “The staff will see us!”

He didn’t say a thing. Jon simply carried her upstairs as if they were a newlywed couple. He knew his way around the castle just fine and he could barely wait to get inside The Lord’s Chamber.

Jon closed the door behind them with his foot before pinning Arya to the mattress and kissing her fervently. Her hands roamed over his body, trying to rid him of his clothes. He kissed her neck as his hands tried to unbutton her blouse. Given his lack of ability to take of her clothes, Jon thorn up the blouse and got rid of her bra, living her breasts free to be savored by his avid mouth.

Arya’s body arched under his as his mouth traced the path down to her belly. Jon unbuttoned her trousers and slowly slid if off of her body. Arya rolled over him, inverting position as he admired her in all of her glory. She kissed him while slowing unbuttoning his shirt while sitting on his belly. Her ass gently rubbing against his cock in a teasing way.

“Why do I feel like a teenager again?” She asked him in a sensuous way.

“Probably because we are half naked in your parents’ room.” Jon answered with a smirk. His voice was just too low and obscured by desire. “It feels like a déjà vu.”

“What I don’t like about this moment is that you are still half dressed.” She purred against his neck before kissing it. Jon’s breath became heavy.

“Will you ride me like you used to?” He asked mindlessly while Arya unbuckled his belt to get rid of his pants and underwear to find him hard and ready for her.

Arya held his hard cock in her hand and gently slid it into her wet folds as Jon grabbed her ass with both hands, trying to not lose control over his actions. Her hips moved sensuously as she rode him, imposing her rhythm to their love making. It really felt like their teenage years, as he held her by her waits to sit as she rode him mercilessly just to kiss her mouth again and again.

Jon pulled her hair as he kissed her, eventually biting her bottom lip or her earlobe in a teasing way. Arya scratched his back, tracing red patterns all over his pale skin. Eventually her legs got tired and Jon inverted positions.

Arya wrapped her legs above his hips. Jon pinned her hands down to the mattress in a way that made it impossible for her to move her arms as he moved in a fast pace, making Arya growl and moan his name sensuously.

He felt her legs tightening around his waist and Arya approached climax. Her muscles contracted violently and Arya clawed his back mindlessly. Jon only resisted for a few more minutes until release came to him.

Jon rolled to his side of bed and then held her within his arms. Arya didn’t fight him in this. Her body felt boneless for a while. He traced the line of her neck with his nose, making her laugh lightly.

“This is it…” He whispered. “We are free from that monster.”

“Thank you, Jon.” She answered languidly. “For everything.”

“You did pretty much everything. How did you manage to get those documents anyway?” He asked her.

“Some of them I found myself, but before I went to Turkey I had someone inside Ramsay’s business to spy on him. With Sansa married with Harry, his party would be more than pleased to blow both Roose and Ramsay’s career in the Parliament.” She said mindlessly. “I didn’t want you any more involved that you already were, but I gave a copy of those documents to Sam. He would know what to do with that if anything went wrong.”

“You are far too clever.” He smiled proudly. “So…You just needed me to buy you time?”

“Not exactly.” She answered. “I needed you to disconnect the company from Bolton’s business, so I could use this card. I just didn’t expect us to have a fresh start. I thought you wouldn’t want me. In fact I was expecting for some sort of petty vengeance from you.”

“I proposed you, Arya. Isn’t that enough of petty vengeance? I have the ultimate proof that you can’t live without me now.” He kissed her neck kindly.

“I guess so.” Arya laughed. “It was about time, I think.”

“I glad to see that we reached an agreement.” He smiled fondly.

“I love you, stupid.” She whispered.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a conclusion to this. I hope you'll like it. Reviews are highly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Meli required a continuation to this universe, I'll post all the chapters here to make it easier. I hope you'll like it.


End file.
